Strange Bite
by TheStarCrossedLady
Summary: Something strange is going on in Davenport Homestead,an eerie fog is shrouding the forest and there is a heavy vibe in the air as Connor returns home from a voyage at sea only to discover something evil is lurking.


**((Something I wrote last year for Halloween but never posted until today since I'm bored. Yeah I have a thing for werewolves and making my favorite characters into one ku ku kuuuu,don't know if this will go any further,depends on my mood))**

Miriam had never seen such grisly looking wolf before, its fur was matted in scarce patches on it thin frame, foam dripped from it mouth as it snarled up at her from her perch in the trees. it's yellow eye's filled with malice as if hating her for being up so high which sent a shiver up her spine. Seeing clearly that creature was mad she decided to put it out of its misery and thus pulled off her rifle from her shoulder and took aim. The wolf seemed to know what she was doing and bolted quickly away from it unfinished meal, Miriam took the shot anyway but saw that it missed, hitting a tree it briefly passed, she swore under her breath for her mistake and quickly scanned the ground for it whereabouts, seeing no glimpse of it she resolved to search on the ground. Taking a few steps down the ladder she slid the rest of the way and hopped off and began tracing the path of wolf's steps. She came across a small trail of blood meaning she didn't miss her shot after all but just barely enough to inflict some damage but nothing fatal. Still it was a start, she was about to start the trek when she heard her name being called. It was Norris her husband, as much as she wanted to put an end to the rabid beast she knew her husband had to be calling her for good reason to interrupt her hunting, she gave one last look at the trail of blood spot before she turned in the direction of her husband's voice.

The rest of day at the Davenport homestead went without any trouble or incidents and as night drew close, its residents gathered together at The Miles Inn for supper and drinks as well to socialize. Lance O'Donnell walked into the Inn dining area and took a sit at the bar for a fresh ale after a long day of crafting, Next to him drinking was the Blacksmith 'Big Dave' who greeted him with a hearty hand shake. Oliver the Owner was behind the counter pouring Lance a drink, when he placed it in front of him he leaned on the counter with his elbow.

"Won't long now gents,foods almost ready." Oliver said.

Lance took a quick swig before he answered, "Ah no rush Oliver, we know Corrine will have it ready when she can,"

"Aye," Big Dave chimed in.

"How iz everyone thiz evening!" said Norris from behind and patted both men on the shoulders, he then shook hands with Oliver.

"Evenin' Norris," said Big Dave who extended his hand, shaking it Norris asked Oliver for wine and pint for his wife who was speaking with Ellen, the Homestead Tailor.

Oliver went to get his drinks while Norris,Lance and Big Dave spoke.

"How was your day today Norris,find anything interesting?," Lance asked.

"Actually it waz quite interesting if not a little scary," he said truthfully.

"How so?" asked Big Dave.

"Well the forest was awfully foggy and quiet then usual az I was checking my minez I discovered a bear made itz home in one,"

"That does sound like quite a day,"

"Ah Qui,"

"Say you haven't seen Connor lately have you? I need to discuss some things with him," Lance asked.

Norris scratched the hairs on his rough chin. "Can't say I have sorry."

"Ah,that's alright, I'm sure he'll turn up soon, he always does," said Oliver who brought over Norris' drinks. Norris took them Thanked Oliver in French then gave Lance and Dave a nod before he departed to his table to join his wife.

Ratonhnhaké:ton, who is known by everyone as Connor stepped off the walkway from his ship, the Aquila. Rolling his shoulders to ease the aches, he was grateful to back on solid land after being at sea for weeks. He was followed by his first mate, .

"Ah,it's good to back! Shame we couldn't catch Biddle though eh Captain," Faulkner said and the two men stood on the pier and watching as the rest of the crew unload and begin some much needed repairs.

"Indeed, another opportunity to find Biddle will surely appear but for now I have other matters that must be attended to," Connor replied now rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course Captain, we'll get our chance,"

"Then I'll leave things in your hands ," Connor said picking up his things and walking towards his horse that a crewmen had ready for him.

"Yes Captain,you get some rest now looks like a storm is blowing in," called behind him looking up wearily at the dark clouded sky.

Connor mounted the stead and waved off to his first mate urging the horse into a gallop night ride towards Davenport Manor unbeknownst to the dark presence lurking in forest.

To be continued...maybe.

**((DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN what lurking in the shadows? Will Connor be prepared for whats coming? This may be a one shot or I may do another chapter also I wanna apologize for my terrible dialogue for Norris,I love Norris but can write a french accent to save my life so yeah sorry))**


End file.
